No quiero que te vallas
by master tigresa
Summary: Tigresa recibió una carta de sus verdaderos padre...todo estaban felices por ella excepto uno... ¿Tigresa se quedara o se ira? lean y lo sabrán


Hace unos días Tigresa recibió una carta de sus verdaderos padres diciendo que en una semana fuera a vivir con ellos , ella estaba tan segura de ir sus amigos y su maestro estaban tan felices por ella excepto una persona

En la habitación de Tigresa :

Po : ¿Tigresa estas segura que quieres ir a vivir con ellos?

Tigresa : claro que si Po

Po : pero no tienes un motivo importante para quedarte

Tigresa : no ¿porque?

Po (triste): no por nada que tengas suerte en tu viaje

Tigresa : Po ¡espera!(pero cuando había dicho eso Po ya se había ido)

Toc Toc Toc

Tigresa : ¿quien es?

Víbora : soy yo Tigresa ¿puedo pasar?

Tigresa : si claro pasa

Víbora : Tigresa hay algo que deberías saber

Tigresa : ¿sobre que?

Víbora : es sobre Po

Tigresa : hablando de Po hoy lo note triste…lo conozco desde que era una niña y jamás lo vi así

Víbora : no sabes porque esta así ¿verdad?

Tigresa : no

Víbora: ayer en la noche hable y le pregunte si no estaba feliz por ti y me dijo que si pero aparte de eso el te quería decir algo pero ahora no podrá porque te vas

Tigresa : ¿ el que me quería decir Víbora?

Víbora : eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu

Tigresa : Víbora el te…..(Tigresa no termino de hablar porque su amiga se había ido)

Tigresa : tengo que hablar con Po

En el árbol de la sabiduría celestial :

Po : Tigresa jamás te podre decir lo que siento por ti ( pero Po no se dio cuenta de que Tigresa estaba escondida detrás de un árbol)

Po estaba tan triste porque Tigresa se iba así que decidió cantar una canción que recordaba desde ase mucho

Po : al vez no ha sido como lo esperamos

y hasta ahora no lo hayamos logrado

tu mundo tal vez nunca nos dejo ser

Te di más que un poquito de cariño

del que juramos cuando éramos niños

siempre te fui fiel

jamás a ti te cambie

Yo quiero que seas feliz

y ahora más que nunca nena me vas a tener

te seguiré a donde vayas

y ya no pienses mas en lo que pasara

sabes que estoy contigo para la eternidad

Contigo estaré cada mañana

solo dame una oportunidad

porque eres mi princesa, mi amor real

te seguiré

De niño no perdía tu mirada

de joven todo el dia te pensaba

de manera especial eres mía nada mas

Tu madre siempre quiso separarnos

hacia lo imposible en alejarnos

pero ya lo ves, nunca te quise perder

Yo quiero que seas feliz

y ahora mas que nunca nena me vas a tener

Te seguiré a donde vayas

y ya no pienses mas en lo que pasara

sabes que estoy contigo para la eternidad

Contigo estaré cada mañana

solo dame una oportunidad

porque eres mi princesa, mi amor real

te seguiré

Lo que yo quiero, lo que deseo, tu siempre has sido

lo mejor de mi

amor...

Te entrego mi corazón

aunque de ti me encuentro lejos mi corazón sigue latiendo

es por eso yo te digo

amor...

te entrego mi corazón

te seguiré

Te seguiré a donde vayas

y ya no pienses mas en lo que pasara

sabes que estoy contigo para la eternidad

Contigo estaré cada mañana

solo dame una oportunidad

porque eres mi princesa, mi amor real

Te seguiré a donde vayas..

la distancia no esta solo para fijar lo que es el amor

Te seguiré a donde vayas..

porque tú siempre serás mi nena eres mi niña bonita y yo te quiero

Te seguiré a donde vayas..

Cuando Po termino de cantar sintió una mano en el hombro cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió lo que vio

Tigresa : linda canción Po

Po : Tigresa desde hace cuanto que estas aquí

Tigresa : lo suficiente

Po : bien creo que tengo que irme (estaba a punto de irse pero una mano lo detuvo)

Tigresa : no te vallas Po tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar

Po : ¿sobre que ?

Tigresa : Víbora me conto sobre lo que le dijiste anoche ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

Po : porque tu estabas tan feliz que no quería desilusionarte

Tigresa : y sobre lo otro

Po : Tigresa desde que éramos niños quise decirte esto…yo te amo Tigresa

Tigresa : yo también te amo

Po : lastima que te tengas que ir(Tigresa aprovecho que estaba distraído y lo tiro al suelo cayendo encima de el dejando sorprendido a Po )

Tigresa : le mandare una explicación de porque no iré

Po : ¿no iras?

Tigresa : no porque no podría vivir sin ti

Po : yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti (poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron hasta que se dieron un beso muy profundo pero lleno de amor)

Tigresa : eso fue bastante radical

Po : si que lo fue ( siguieron besándose sin saber que sus amigos y su padre adoptivo estaban viendo toda la escena pero no hicieron mas que sonreír)

Después de unos días les llego una carta a los padres de Tigresa que decía que había encontrado el amor y que no lo dejaría solo y que algún día los visitaría

Fin

n/a : que lindo si quieren saber el nombre de la canción se llama "te seguiré a donde vallas" espero les guste dejen comentarios saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


End file.
